


The Misadventures of Jirachi and Quilava

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, frick yeah, idk anymore, is this mystery dungeons?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirachi and Quilava form a team called ''The Firey Stars'' and go on an epic wizard quest and stuff.</p>
<p>They have to save the world from Palkia before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misadventures of Jirachi and Quilava

A Quilava was laying down by a river waiting for a runty Magikarp or Feebas to swim by. She was tired of eating berries, so she wanted to try something different. Quilava saw the top fin of a Feebas and took their chance. ''Fury Swipes!'' Quilava said as she clawed the water until she realized the water Pokemon had left. ''Mother of Arceus.'' She mumbled. 

Quilava gave up and went to a Apricot tree. There was only a white Apricot left, but it had bite marks from where a Caterpie or Scatterbug bit it. Quilava's stomach growled louder than Yvetal's cry, so she decided to sleep away her hunger.

 

(Timeskip: 1hour)

''Miss? Excuse me, miss?'' A voice said faintly as Quilava's eyes slowly opened. Standing infront of her was the one and only wish maker. Jirachi. ''AUGGGHHH!'' And then Quilava fell.

''I didn't mean to startle you! Honest!'' Jirachi said in attempt to calm down the Quilava. ''Well-What- Jirachi?! THE Jirachi?! The one who grants wishes?!'' Quilava asked in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes. The one and only mythical Jirachi standing- er, floating, right infront of them. ''That would be me!~'' Jirachi said in a whimsical tune. ''I-I have soooooo many questions to ask you and-'' Jirachi cut Quilava off by handing her a small Magikarp. ''Here you go! Hehehe!~''


End file.
